Kono Kanjou No Namae Nante Wakaranai
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Saat  aku mendekatimu, kau menghindar. Tapi saat aku menjauh, kau meminta agar aku tidak pergi.  Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?  Warning! Shonen-ai, OOC,AU


Title : Kono Kanjou No Namae Nante Wakaranai

Author : Aqua Freeze

Fandom : MÄR

Characters : Phantom & Alviss

Disclaimer : MÄR © Nobuyuki Anzai

Summary : Saat aku mendekatimu, kau menghindar. Tapi saat aku menjauh, kau meminta agar aku tidak pergi. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?

**Warning! Sho-ai, OOC,AU**

**Kono Kanjou No Namae Nante Wakaranai**

Marchen University, sebuah universitas favorit di mana mahasiswa dari berbagai Negara berkumpul untuk menuntut ilmu.

Pagi tu di kelas Ilmu Budaya, seorang dosen muda berambut silver sedang membahas materi yang baru saja disampaikan oleh kelompok yang saat itu kebagian jatah presentasi. Di ruangan itu semua mahasiswa aktif dalam berpendapat. Sang dosen yang bernama Phantom itu tersenyum puas melihat keaktifan mahasiswanya. Tapi, ternyata ada satu mahasiswa yang pasif. Ah,tidak. Yang disebut 'pasif' itu setidaknya mendengarkan meski tidak pernah berpendapat. Tapi mahasiswa satu ini mendengarkan pun tidak. Sepanjang proses pembelajaran ia hanya melihat langit melalui jendela di sampingnya sambil sesekali melihat ke depan. Bukan untuk menyimak presentasi,tapi hanya sekedar melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding depan. Berpikir berapa jam lagi kuliah akan selesai.

Minggu kedua kuliah Ilmu Budaya, Phantom masih memaklumi karena mungkin saja mahasiswa berambut jabrik itu masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya sebagai mahasiswa.

Minggu ketiga, Phantom mulai menegurnya karena Alviss masih saja melihat langit dan tidak memperhatikan presentasi.

"Alviss, kalau ada yang sedang presentasi tolong diperhatikan."

"Iya. Maaf,sensei," jawab Alviss tanpa memandang Phantom sedikit pun. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah slide presentasi di depan kelas. Tapi,itu tidak berlangsung lama. Saat Phantom melihat ke arahnya, ia sudah kembali melempar pandangan kosong ke langit.

'Apakah mata kuliahku sebegitu membosankannya sampai-sampai anak itu sama sekali tidak mau menyimak?' pikir Phantom.

Satu bulan berlalu, Phantom benar-benar merasa khawatir akan nasib mahasiswa satu itu. Niatnya dua minggu lagi ia akan mengadakan tes, tapi ia tidak yakin apakah Alviss yang tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran itu bisa mengerjakan atau tidak. Sejujurnya, sebagai dosen baru ia belum siap mental meberikan nilai jelek kepada mahasiswanya, karena semasa ia kuliah dulu, mendapat nilai jelek di semester awal itu benar-benar pengalaman yang menyakitkan.

'Eh,tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku jadi begitu memkirkan anak itu ya?' pikir Phantom. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia mencoba memikirkan hal lain, tapi tidak pernah bisa fokus. Entah kenapa bayangan Alviss selalu muncul di pikirannya.

'Kenapa dia tidak pernah memperhatikan presentasi? Apa dia membenci mata kuliah yang kuajarkan? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mau bertatap muka denganku? Jangan-jangan dia membenciku… tapi kenapa? Rasanya aku tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya…'

Mahasiswa pendiam itu telah sukses membuat Phantom penasaran.

o0o

Keesokan harinya Phantom meminta Alviss menemuinya di perpustakaan setelah kuliahnya usai.

"Ada apa sensei?" tanya Alviss dengan muka datar dan lagi-lagi tanpa menatap wajah Phantom. Ia malah melihat buku-buku di depan Phantom.

"Duduklah dulu. Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Phantom sambil merapikan buku-buku yang tadi ia baca saat menunggu Alviss. Alviss meletakkan tasnya kemudian duduk di hadapan Phantom.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Phantom mulai bertanya. Sekedar basa-basi sebelum ia menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan.

"Biasa saja."

"Apa kau merasa kesulitan di mata kuliah tertentu?"

"Tidak . Maaf sensei, sebenarnya untuk apa anda memanggil saya ke sini? Basa-basi seperti ini hanya buang-buang waktu."

"Oke. Langsung saja. Kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah memperhatikan di kelas yang kuajar? Padahal kata dosen-dosen lain kau selalu memperhatikan pelajaran di kelas mereka. Apa kau membenci mata kuliah yang kuajarkan? Apa kau membenciku?" Phantom langsung membombardir Alviss dengan segudang pertanyaan saking penasarannya ia dengan kelakuan aneh mahasiswanya itu.

"Maaf,tapi itu bukan urusan anda,sensei," jawab Alviss lagi-lagi dengan muka datar. Kali ini sambil membuka-buka buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau ini benar-benar mahasiswa yang tidak sopan ya…" kata Phantom tanpa meninggikan suara. Ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan perkataan Alviss.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin sensei tanyakan, saya mau pulang," Alviss langsung berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Phantom memegangi lengannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Bosan. Tidak. Entahlah. Puas?" jawab Alviss singkat dan cepat. Phantom kebingungan karena ia sudah lupa urutan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan tadi.

"Hei,hei, jawaban macam apa itu? Tata bahasamu buruk sekali. Setidaknya kau harus menambahkan sedikit kalimat jawab supaya aku mengerti." Phantom melepaskan lengan Alviss lalu melangkah mendekati anak itu.

Tanpa membalikkan badan Alviss berkata, "3 pertanyaan sekaligus, 3 jawaban sekaligus. Sensei sendiri yang memulai, jadi jangan menyalahkanku!" Mata Phantom terbelalak mendengar perkataan Alviss. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalas perkataan anak itu.

"Hahaha…sial! Kenapa aku bisa kalah bicara dengan anak yang jarang bicara sepertimu!" Phantom tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Alviss dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kananya melingkar di leher Alviss.

"Lepaskan aku!" Alviss menyingkirkan lengan Phantom dari lehernya kemudian berlari keluar. Sekilas Phantom melihat semburat warna merah di wajah Alviss.

"Hei tunggu!" Phantom mengejar Alviss sampai di depan pintu, lalu berhenti. Ia sadar, bermain kejar-kejaran dengan mahasiswanya di depan perpustakaan tidaklah lucu. Hanya akan merusak imejnya saja. Phantom pun kembali ke mejanya untuk membereskan buku yang tadi ia baca.

"Eh,ini kan…"

o0o

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Alviss berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan untuk menghindari Phantom. Setelah cukup jauh ia berhenti di bawah pohon mapple lalu menempelkan dahinya di pohon itu. Ia bisa merasakan jatungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

'Sial! Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku selalu saja berdebar-debar setiap kali bertemu orang itu? Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh…' Beribu Tanya berkecamuk di hati pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu. Membuatnya tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi posenya belum berubah, menempelkan dahi di pohon mapple. Untung saja tempat itu sepi. Kalau sampai ada orang lain yang melihatnya, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Alviss akan dicap sebagai 'orang aneh'.

PUK ! Alviss terkejut. Ada seseorang yang menyentuh kepalanya.

"Tasmu ketinggalan," kata orang di belakangnya. Tanpa perlu membalikkan badan, Alviss sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Phantom.

"Aa,maaf atas kecerobohanku. Tolong letakkan saja tas itu di bawah…"

"Kau benar-benar membenciku sampai-sampai tidak mau melihat wajahku ya? Baiklah,aku akan pergi. Aku akan mencari dosen lain yang mau menggantikanku mengajar kelasmu supaya kau mau menyimak kuliah Ilmu Budaya dengan tenang tanpa harus melihatku, " Phantom membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Alviss.

Alviss shock mendengar perkataan Phantom. Ia memang menghindari Phantom, tapi bukan karena alasan yang Phantom pikirkan.

"Tu,tunggu…" Alviss memegangi kemeja belakang Phantom dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah menunduk.

"Jangan pergi…aku mohon."

"Oke. Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung. Saat aku mendekatimu, kau menghindar. Tapi saat aku menjauh, kau meminta agar aku tidak pergi. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"A,aku…tidak tahu…Tapi, ini membuatku gila!" Alviss menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menempelkan lututnya ke tanah.

"Aku tidak mengerti… setiap kali melihatmu jantungku selalu berdebar-debar. Dan semakin aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya, perasaanku jadi semakin tidak tenang. Itu membuatku kesal tahu!"

"…" Phantom terdiam setelah mendengar pernyataan Alviss. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Semua misteri yang ada di pikirannya selama ini telah terpecahkan. Tapi, fakta yang baru saja ia dengar sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam option yang sudah ia buat dalam kasus Alviss ini. Option pertama kenapa Alviss tidak pernah menyimak kuliahnya adalah karena tidak suka dengan mata kuliah yang ia ajarkan. Option kedua, Alviss tidak suka caranya mengajar. Option ketiga, Alviss membencinya. Tapi ternyata semua option adalah salah.

"Emm,,Alviss, kau yakin tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang kau rasakan itu?"

Alviss menggeleng.

"Kau ini polos sekali ya!"

"…"

"Well,sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Kau tidak membenciku ataupun mata kuliah yang kuajarkan. Jadi, mulai besok kau harus memperhatikan pelajaran di kelasku. Masalah hal yang… tadi kau katakan padaku,…" Phantom berhenti sejenak. Lalu jongkok di depan Alviss dan memegangi kedua tangan pemuda itu yang dari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Memastikan agar Alviss menatap matanya saat ia berkata, "…nanti kita pikirkan bersama-sama solusinya ya! Hehe…"

Alviss tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi wajahnya yang semerah tomat sudah cukup membuat Phantom mengerti.

**_OWARI_**

**#omake#**

"Alviss, sepertinya kau butuh pelajaran tambahan sebelum tes. Selama ini kau tidak pernah menyimak, jadi aku khawatir kau tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya," kata Phantom.

"Ha? Kata siapa aku tidak pernah menyimak?" jawab Alviss dingin.

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau tidak pernah melihat ke depan saat aku menjelaskan."

"Tidak melihat ke depan bukan berarti aku tidak menyimak! Coba beri aku tiga pertanyaan. Kalau aku tidak bisa menjawab ketiganya, kau boleh meberiku pelajaran tambahan." Alviss menantang Phantom.

"Baik. Soal pertama: Apa pengertian kebudayaan?"

"Keseluruhan sistem gagasan, tindakan, dan hasil karya manusia dalam kehidupan masyarakat yang dijadikan miliknya melalui proses belajar," jawab Alviss dengan percaya diri.

"Wah,hebat! Kupikir kau tidak akan bisa menjawabnya…" Phantom tercengang.

"Jangan meremehkanku!" Alviss kesal karena merasa diremehkan.

"Itu tadi masih pemanasan. Soal kedua sedikit lebih sulit! Jelaskan tentang penelitian ilmu budaya!"

"Penelitian ilmu budaya tidak bekerja dengan mengobservasi sebuah objek lalu menarik kesimpulan umum dari hasil observasi tersebut serta mengujinya dengan cara tertentu, melainlan dengan mencari makna dibalik sebuah objek melalui metode penafsiran atau _hermeneutika_," jawab Alviss panjang lebar.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"_Sugoi!__"_ Phantom kagum dengan jawaban yang diberikan Alviss. Ternyata selama ini ia telah salah menilai Alviss.

"Tapi,jangan senang dulu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan ketiga dengan lancar seperti yang sebelumnya!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Pertanyaan ketiga: Apa kau... suka padaku? Kalau iya,sebutkan alasannya!"

"HEEEEE? SOAL MACAM APA ITU?" Alviss marah-marah sambil blushing.

"Ahahaha… kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kan! Berarti kau masih butuh pelajaran tambahan dariku! Hahaha…"

**A/N:**

Ide fanfic ini kudapatkan saat sedang belajar buat UTS DDIB. Jadi, harap maklum kalau ada teori-teori tentang kebudayaan yang membuat anda …

Terima kasih kepada **Red****Ocean** yang sudah menyumbangkan banyak ide untuk penulisan fanfic ini. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa bikin yang seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan situasi maupun perasaan tokoh dengan baik… T.T

Tentang judul _"_Kono Kanjou No Namae Nante Wakaranai_" __(__I__don__'__t__even__know__what__this__feeling__is__called)_ ,itu kuambil dari lirik lagu _Ai__Kotoba_, ending _Sekai-ichi__Hatsukoi__season__2_. Hehehe… habisnya aku bingung mau tak kasih judul apa. Kebetulan lirik lagu itu cocok dengan fanfic ini,jadi kupakai sebagai judul deh! ;p

Aku tidak terbiasa menulis fanfic AU. Rasanya sulit sekali. Jadi,kalau ada yang ingin mengkritik atau memberi saran, silakan review.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca! ^^

**_Aqua Freeze_**


End file.
